Episode 4: Hell's Stomach
Sadow and Len walk on the sidewalk heading to the Grocery store. They were tasked with bringing back food to the St. 'Angeles Cathedral. Sadow stops and sees the Neko girl he saw at the parade along with another green haired Neko. "One sec, Len." he walks over to her. "Hey, I'm Sadow, saw you at the parade." She blushes at the sight of him and smiles shyly and says "I'm Mizumi Kira and this is Matsuko-chan." She points to Matsuko, who starts growling at Sadow. "Hi. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps catch dinner later tonight if your not busy." She smiles and says "Ok-" She is tugged by the arm by Matsuko before she can finish. Matsuko says with a fake smile to Sadow "One second please." She whispers to Mizumi with her back turned to Sadow "Just what the hell are you doing?! Have you forgotten we have a job tonight?!?" "Can we just postpone it to tommorow night, please? He's really cute." "I don't care! Your fascination with him has been our downfall this past week and I'm not letting it ruin your career!" Mizumi starts pouting cutely and Matsuko finally gives in. "Fine. But tommorow no distractions." "Right! Thanks again Matsuko-chan!" She hugs Matsuko and says to Sadow "Yes, I am free tonight." "Alright." She hands him her number and they agree to meet at 7. They part ways as Matsuko hisses at Sadow behinds his back. len notices and sticks his tongue out at him. (Opening vid plays) (After opening vid) Steel and Seireitou both await as Yami and the Psions conduct their ways of tracking down people. Yami uses an herb ritual, whilst the Psions meditate. Both have catostrophic results, Yami dropping his seer's jar in shock and Zaxara having a seizure. But regardless they both found the same location: the Underworld. Yami agrees to help Steel find Sharkak and gets his Tomahawks, while The Psions lead Seireitou to St. 'Angeles Cathedral to find a way to get to the Netherrealm. As both groups arrive, they see each other. But before they can confront the other, a Bishop arrives. "Hey, hey. Whats the meaning of all this? Who are all you people and why are you here?" Steel quickly explains "I was hired by Queen Julie, now step aside and let me enter." He does so and Steel enters with Yami. The Bishop turns to the others "Now what do you guys need?" "I am Seireitou Kawahiru, these two are Psions Zaxara and Pantheon. We wish to seek council with the 8 Bishops of the CKHL." "Hmmm.... I am Aki Graham Shitatsuchi, Bishop of Justice. And I will help you get your meeting. Follow me." He escorts them inside. Meanwhile, Sadow prepares for his date with Mizumi. Len comments on his suit. "You look keen, Sadow-senpai." "Thanks, Len-san. Now I'll be back later. Tell the other Bishops I will be out. See ya." He exits the Cathedral. Len stands there lonely and decides to follow Sadow's order. Meanwhile 2 Shadows rise from a drainage system next to the Cathedral. One shadow forms into Cain, the shadow-mummy. The other forms into Lilith, the mother of all Succubi. Cain pulls out a dark red scroll marked with a black upside-down Cross. He unravels it and reads the encantation in a raspy voice. Black flames blow a large hole into the Cathedral and they run inside. Lilith complains "Ugh, these long spells are so annoying. All just to get inside this little Church." "It isn't a church, Lilith. It's a Cathedral." "Same difference. Now step aside, I'll handle the guards." Cain hides and Lilith strolls up to a pair of guards, rubbing against them teasingly. "Hey boys, how are you doin'?" They are speechless at her beauty, and as they gaze at her Cain sneaks from behind them and breaks both their necks. "As Echo's lover, it's a wonder why your so keen to sway around other men." "Oh, your not getting jealous now, are ya Cain?" He remains silent, unnable to show a facial expression but is still clearly annoyed. "Besides, I'm loyal to Echo only. These men are just flies that need to be swatted." "Let's just hurry up and retrieve the Princess." "Right." They head off. Sadow and Mizumi arrive at a fancy restaurant and enter. They are seated and make their orders. She starts the conversation "So what do you do for a living again?" "I'm the Bishop of Temperance for the CKHL." "Sweet. What's Temperance?" "The opposite of Gluttony and one of the 8 great virtues. It means to have self control." 'Ah. Don't worry, I don't eat a whole lot." "I don't mind really. Their titles. Of course, I find just going crazy on a dinner plate a bit rude but still their just a name. So what do you do for a living?" "I, uhh.. Work at a Cafe' as a waitress." She sips her drink. "Thats nice, perhaps I could stop by some time. What's it called?" Before she can answer Len rushes over to their table while panting. Sadow asks "Len? What are you doing here?" "Cathedral... attacked... guards.... dead... Princess.... captured...." "What!?! Excuse me, Mizumi." He places the money on the table. "I'll be back to pick you up!" He heads out hurriedly and drives Len to St 'Angeles Cathedral, which is burning. "No!" They rush over to see all the Bishops, Seireitou, Steel, the Queen, the Psions, and Yami watching the Cathedral burn and waiting for the Firemen to arrive. "What happened?! Was it Sharkak?" Aki replies "No, two other Demons. Both S-Class, like Sharkak. One was a Succubus while the other was... well, a Mummy... sorta." "A Mummy?! This isn't Frankenstein, ok Aki? This is life! And we need to find Princess Nyan before they have a chance to do something." The bearded Bishop known as Mang Fang comments "I agree. But where do we start? Our only evidence is inside the Cathedral." The Yami and the Psions say at the same time "I/We may know. Wait, what? You do?" Mang asks "Know what?" Yami replies "Where they are keeping Princess Nyan." The Queen walks up sobbing. "Please, just bring back Nyan and stop these monsters from causing further harm to our great nation." Sadow assures her "We will, do not worry your highness." They all watch the flames as the Firetrucks, Ambulences, and Police arrive. (Ending vid plays)